The Life of Steve
by Batminer
Summary: A day (or five) in the life of Steve
1. Chapter 1

Steve was new to this world.

He didn't know much, save for the fact that he was in a single player world, and had apparently spawned in a forest.

The land around Steve was quite flat, trees jutted out from the ground at regular intervals along the grassy floor. _Like a green sea__, _Steve thought. That was, except for the brown trunks of the trees. _Speaking of which, I'd better get punching,_ the newcomer vaguely recalled from his blurry memories of his previous adventures.

Yep, they all started the same: Steve would spawn, he'd somehow use his fists to cut out a perfect cube of wood (then called a log) and then turn it into a cube of wood (usually oak) planks.

As Steve stood there, punching (he gathered the logs automatically, it seemed) impossible amounts of bark and wood, he wondered about the physics of this world (and all of the other worlds for that matter).

_How is it, _Steve thought,_ that I can A.) punch down trees and gather the perfectly cubed logs automatically, _

_B.) once a cube is removed from the trees mid-section, the tree somehow stays upright, as if floating, _

_C.) make perfect wooden planks with nothing but my bare hands,_

_D.) have an unfathomable amount of room in my pockets (_he had no backpack)?

Steve had thought for a long time when he suddenly realized that a trail of logs was beginning to form in his wake. A_re my magic pockets full already? _Steve sarcastically thought with a smile.

Sure enough, when he checked what he was calling now his _inventory, _there was absolutley no room left for anything else, even though his planks had somehow formed into piles of 64 that took up no more space than that of _one_ plank. _Wow, these pockets really are magic_, he thought with a grin.

taking the full inventory as a prod to begin his house, Steve set to work. First he put his wood in a 9x11 open square which he extended upwards four blocks. On the fourth block up he filled in more wooden planks and then made a crafting table which he then used to make a door. He puts the door roughly halfway between the two shorter walls and then went outside to build a decent roof (verses the previous flat top). Steve the dug a 7x9 hole four blocks down. And build a floor/ceiling on the forth block up, just like the upstairs. When that was all said and done Steve went out to look for sand to make windows. _Jeez is it getting dark already? _Thought Steve with a grimace.

Luckily, though Steve spotted a bunch of sheep grazing in the grass. Killing three of them, Steve received three pieces of white wool, to be used for a bed. Then Steve put three pieces of oak planks under the wool and _voilà! _Abedmagicallyappeared in place of the six other blocks.

Steve ran back to his house, threw down the bed, and settled down for a good night sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Steve awoke fully dressed and ready for the day.

he went to the crafting table he had magically constructed the night before and made a wooden sword and pick axe with the excessive wood he still had.

after that, Steve headed outside toward the mountain in the North, hoping to find a cave, outcropping of stone, or anything that held both stone and coal.

finding nothing at the first location he checked, Steve went around to the other side and found a cave. Going in just far enough as to not be enveloped by the darkness, he began to use his pick axe to mine the stone.

after collecting excessive amounts of _that, _Steve found some coal and started to mine that. It was a fairly large vine. Stretching laterally about ten blocks.

He gathered all fifteen pieces he found there and created torches- as many as he could- and dived into the hazy black of the cave.

Placing a torch here and there, Steve managed to find twenty-three more blocks of coal. All of which he used to make more torches. Heading deeper still into the cave, he found eight blocks of iron, four more vines (all of about ten each) of coal, and even a block of gold!

when he decided that he had had enough mining for today, he went outside to collect some more wood (no, apparently he didn't have enough). There was only one problem. It was dark out!

he made a run for it.

he was sprinting through the forest, legs sliding past each other at lightning speed.

wait.

what was that?

Steve turned around to find a zombie and a creeper inching towards him. Steve readied his sword. One slash, then two, then three. The monster's heads fell off sloppily after a barrage of sword strokes.

_That. . . .was too. . .close._

Steve thought to himself. After that incident, he was ready for a good nap. . . .


End file.
